Butterflies
by AbsoluteAnarchy
Summary: A short Oneshot. Deidara loves butterflies, so his Danna decides that visiting a butterfly house will be the perfect gift. WARNING: SasoDei. Don't like? Don't read. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>'Danna, that one looks like it's made of chocolate, un! Hey, come back...'<p>

Sasori chuckled as his boyfriend wandered off into the greenhouse.

Deidara _loved_ butterflies.

Perhaps because they were a lot like him; beautiful, delicate, and a bit dippy. Whatever the reason, he was fascinated by them.

Sasori found it adorable.

So much so, that he had decided to take his lover to a butterfly house as an anniversary gift.

'Are you a couple?' slurred the man at the desk. He had a tired voice with a lazy countenance, and his name tag read; "Shikamaru".

'Mhm.'

'I see. He's quite cute...'

'He is. How much do I owe you?'

Shikamaru shifted his elbows onto the counter and rested his head in his hands. He yawned. 'Ah, you can pay me later; just go and have fun.'

Sasori nodded in thanks and went inside to join his partner. The doorway had been covered with long flaps of plastic, so as to stop any critters from escaping, and the whole thing housed a miniature jungle.

The atmosphere was thick and heavy with moisture, and all manner of exotic plant life sprung from the Earth. Colourful flowers dotted the foliage, vines hung overhead, and there was even a sort of koi pond, water trickling into it from a tiny waterfall.

Butterflies were everywhere; the ceiling, the floor, the air...

Sasori soon spied his lover in the corner, next to a wooden table, and went to join him. Upon this table were several slices of fruit, including orange, banana, and watermelon, and a butterfly bundle had gathered to feed. They sat perfectly still, occasionally flashing their wings.

Deidara sighed dreamily and snuggled up to his Danna. 'They're so beautiful,' he whispered. 'I love the blue one, un...'

Sasori smiled at the closeness. Few things gave him joy, but a happy Deidara made his heart burst.

'Hey, that one reminds me of Itachi, hm.'

Sasori looked to where his boyfriend was pointing. He snickered.

The "Itachi" butterfly was charcoal black and it's wings were adorned with red markings. It was repeatedly hitting the glass wall, as though it couldn't see where it was going.

Pure gold.

Part of Sasori wanted to film it on his phone; that way he could show the Uchiha later and (hopefully) piss him off.

But before he had could do so, he realised that Deidara had already drifted away from him like a dandelion seed.

Sasori spotted his blonde ponytail behind a plant with fanned leaves.

'Danna, can you come here?'

Worried, Sasori turned the corner. 'Hm? What's wrong?'

'These ones are stuck together, un...'

Sasori followed his gaze and chuckled. 'They're not stuck, Dei.'

'But then why...?'

Sasori linked his arms around his lover's waist. 'They're having sex,' he whispered.

Deidara blushed a little. 'O-ooh, okay, caterpillar-making...shouldn't we give them some privacy?'

'They're just butterflies...'

Deidara spun to face him with a pleading look. 'But they're making love, un...'

Sasori sighed quietly. He was 99% sure that insects didn't "make love", but he couldn't argue with that expression; his uke looked gorgeous when surrounded by tropical blooms.

Plus Sasori wanted to do some love-making of his own later on...

'Alright, let's give them some alone time.'

Deidara grinned and took hold of his Danna's hand, leading him away from the butterfly mating site. They wandered through the dense undergrowth, bugs floating everywhere.

Despite the humidity, Deidara was in heaven; he got excited just by seeing a Cabbage White in his garden, but now he had been given more things to follow. These ones were a lot prettier too.

Sasori had a hard time keeping up with his bouncy blonde. Deidara was wandering in all directions, like a kid in a candy store.

Not that the redhead was complaining; he was pleased the date was going well.

At least, until Deidara spotted a butterfly that didn't look entirely right.

'Danna, un...it's not moving...'

Sasori scowled at the little insect that was bringing so much pain.

It was clearly dead; butterflies didn't land upside-down with their legs in the air.

'Dei, I don't think this one is alive anymore...'

'Oh...'

Sasori searched his mind for a way of lifting the conversation. 'Would you like an ice-cream? I saw a stall outside.'

Deidara smiled at him and nodded. His Danna always knew how to cheer him up.

They exited the greenhouse, carefully picking their way through dozens of little insects on the floor.

Soon they had taken up a leisurely walk through the park, enjoying the sunny weather with their fingers entwined. Deidara was lapping away at a strawberry ice-cream, not caring that it made his lips a little pinker. 'Danna, un?'

'Hm?'

'This is the best place you've ever taken me to, thank you...'

Sasori kissed his cheek. 'I'm glad to hear that. Can I try some of your ice-cream?'

Deidara giggled and held out the frozen treat. His expression switched to dismay, however, when Sasori promptly took half of it.

'Danna!'

'What? It's nice...'

'You should run. I'mma chase you now, un.'

Sasori chuckled. Then he realised his boyfriend wasn't joking and hurriedly took off down the gravel path, his crimson curls bouncing.

Deidara laughed and ran after him, grinning with his hair flying everywhere.

'Danna, slow down! I wanna catch you!'

'Not happening, babe!'

'You're so mean, un!'

'You love it!'

Meanwhile, at the greenhouse desk, Shikamaru was leaning back in his chair, his feet on the counter. He stared up at the clouds with a blank expression.

His co-worker, Chōji, now sat next to him, hungrily devouring a burger of some sort.

'Hey, Shikamaru?' he asked, his mouth full.

'Yeah?'

'I don't think you charged those guys...'

Shikamaru was silent for a moment, watching as the two young lovers chased each other through the park.

'No, I didn't, but you know something, Chōji?'

'What?'

'I don't want to.'

* * *

><p><em>What is it with me, OOCness, and bugs? XD We went to a butterfly house yesterday, and I did actually see one that looked like chocolate. It was difficult for me not to pounce. XD <em>

_I hope you all enjoyed. X3_


End file.
